Untitled
by EnviousIndividual
Summary: I was in love with him, and I didn't even know his name. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please review it! I will accept criticism. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Update 6/27/10: So I just reread this fanfiction, and I have to say that this isn't my finest work. I will be revising it for the next few months, so if you haven't read it yet, please do! (or not, because the revision is mainly for my annoyance with this fanfiction)**

**Disclaimer: I did not create the Harry Potter series. That was J.K. Rowling. I know this because if I had written it, Fred would not be dead. Nor would Tonks. **

**Moving on...**

**

* * *

**_The ice crunched under our feet as we walked home. He pulled me closer to him while we walked, allowing no space to come between us. That suited me just fine._

_"This is weird." he said pleasantly, for him, weird was good._

_"Weird." I agreed._

_His arm tightened around me as a large gust of cold air hit us square in the face._

_"I never thought that I would fall for a muggle." his face was thoughtful.  
_

_I glared at him half-heartedly, "Is that a bad thing?"_

_"No." he grinned._

_I was elated. Without thinking, I dropped the bags that I was carrying, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded passionately. _

_"Merlin." a familiar voice said behind us, "Can't you two go five minutes without snogging?"_

_

* * *

_

I woke up. My eyes were red and swollen, and there was a damp spot on my pillow. Sighing, I stood up to make some tea - something I only did when I was stressed.

On my way to the kitchen, I wondered what my dream had been about. Usually I didn't have any dreams, and they were never that vivid.

To my surprise, the light yellow tea kettle was already on the stove. That was odd, I didn't remember making tea in the past month; nothing had been very stressful for me lately. Had Clara been here?

As I waited for the water to heat, I noticed that the small collection of herbs and flowers on my window ledge were wilted and limp. This was strange too, I always remembered to water my plants.

The high keening pitch of the kettle woke me from my thoughts.

Taking out one of my flowered teacups that I had inherited from my great aunt - the one with the cracked handle - I pored myself a cup of hot water.

At that moment, something went off in my mind. I saw a kettle - my kettle! - soaring through the air.

Suddenly I was on the floor, the cup of scalding water spilled over the front of my shirt. Cursing, I decided that the cup of tea was not the best idea.

I stripped off my now-damp shirt, and flung it on the floor. What was going on?

* * *

"Oh, Ava!" Clara shrieked, "You look horrible!"

I shrugged, I had lost some weight. "How long has it been?" I murmured.

"Four months!" she looked at me skeptically. Had it really been that long?

"So, where have you been?" she raised one eyebrow.

"I was visiting my aunt in Scotland. She's ill." The words just flowed out of my mouth without thinking. This was odd; I didn't have an aunt. From what I remember, the only family I have is a cousin that lives in Peru.

"I didn't know you had an aunt." Clara said pleasantly, sometimes I thought she was bipolar. "Would you like some tea?"

I had known Clara ever since I was about four, when our mums became friends. She was more like an overprotective sister than my best friend, and I loved her.

_That night, I had another dream._

_"So, what do you do when you're not in hiding?" I raised one eyebrow.  
_

_"I have a joke shop." He was grinning.  
_

_I snorted, "That sounds just like you." _

_"You should come see it sometime."  
_

_"I'd like that." I smiled. _

_"So," he said, looking around, "Mind showing me how your fellytone works?"_

_"You mean the telephone?"_

_"Er, yeah." he grinned. _

_I laughed, for the first time in awhile, "Sure."  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter! I hope you like it! **

**Update: So, I've decided to write an updated Author's Note in every chapter I "fix". You don't have to read it if you don't want to though. :)**

**To those of you who have reviewed: Thank you so much, I'm thrilled you have given me such constructive reviews, and suggestions!**

**Another Note: I'm going to try and add more information in the story, although I'm not completely sure what. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. (Except for Ava and Clara, and anyone else that I've made up)**

**

* * *

**

"Ava Reynold?" A girl with cinnamon-colored skin and rich brown hair exclaimed.

I sighed, it was Rachel Bostwick. Our mothers had been friends before my mum died a few years ago.

"Rachel?" I said, embracing her, "It's been awhile."

"What are you talking about?" she said, "We saw each other last weekend!"

"That's impossible." I murmured, "Because I was visiting a family member."

"No, no." she replied hastily, "You were with a boy... Jeremy?"

I now remembered why _we_ hadn't been friends. Rachel gossiped too much.

"You must be mistaken." I shrugged, trying to be polite. "Would you like to come inside?"

She shook her head, "No thanks, I'm only in town because I have to attend my cousin-in-law's funeral. I'll see you later though."

"Bye." I watched as she hurried down the sidewalk.

When I got inside, I started to pace back-and-forth in the kitchen. Now that I think about it, I couldn't remember anything from the past few months. Not a "boy". Not visiting a non-existent aunt. Not anything.

I plopped down on the small narrow couch I owned - it smelled like cats, and... gunpowder? - and turned on the television.

"Three civilians have died in a freak accident-"

_Click._

I listened to a jingle about a new brand of fruit juice, and then watched a commercial on the latest soap opera. Ew.

_Click._

"...are advised to stay indoors because of gang activity."

Strange things had been going on lately. Mysterious holes appearing in the street, more freak accidents in the past month than we had ever had in years, and London being emptier than usual. Some stores - including the bakery I had worked in - had been forced to closed because of the decline in customers.

I sighed, and flipped a switch, making the screen go blank. So much for relaxing in front of the television.

* * *

The flowers I had planted were wilted and droopy. I had never been good at this sort of thing, keeping plants, that was always my mother's domain.

My cupboards were empty. I hadn't left the house since the encounter with Rachel. Worst of all, I had run out of tea.

I peered through the window, the sky was a flat gray. A storm rumbled in the horizon. There was practically no one outside. Slim chance that I would run into somebody familiar.

Tentatively, I stepped outside. It was cold, for April.

Small, shimmering drops of water decorated my head as I hurried to the closest convenience store to my flat. Almost everyone had gone inside, it was as close to solitude as I could get in London.

On my way, I noticed two odd people.

"Have you heard?" a tiny woman squeaked, "The muggle-borns are being prosecuted!"

I froze, something about what the woman said sounded familiar.

"That happened ages ago Martha." the other woman whispered.

Suddenly, they were silent.

I turned around to see an even stranger man. His face - which was hidden by a thick cloak - was twisted into a scowl.

"Lestrange." Martha breathed, and before I could even blink an eye, the women disappeared.

The man that went by Lestrange was now snarling at me. His eyes burned with hatred.

I could feel his gaze in the back of my head as I walked briskly in the direction of the store. This man - Lestrange - frightened me.

* * *

_"Wh__at are you running away from?" I asked one day, I was watching them "work"._

_"Death Eaters, the Ministry of Magic..." Fred - _that's what his name was! - _trailed off. "You know, people who don't have a very good sense of humor." _

_"You've been getting into so much trouble." I rolled my eyes, "What would your mother think?"_

He_, the young man whose name I still couldn't remember, snorted, "Our mum has always been a bit..."_

_"Finicky?" said Fred, completing the sentence, he was now wrapping up two colorful boxes. _

_I caught a glimpse of the gold calligraphy on the front. _

_"'Fainting Fancies?'"_

_He grinned, "They're part of our Skiving Snack boxes. They're helpful if you don't feel like sitting through class." _

_I rolled my eyes, so _that _was what they sold. _

_I sat down on one of the mismatched chairs that surrounded the small table in the kitchen. "So, what else is there?"_

_They stared at me in shock. _

_I shrugged, "I'm curious."_

_Fred started listing off different items, "Nosebleed Nougat, Pygmy Puffs, Love Potions-"_

_"Those exist?" I giggled, I couldn't help it. It sounded so ridiculous._

_"Of course." He said, "They're very popular with our younger customers."_

I wasn't crying as hard when I woke up. That must have been a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally updated! (for anyone who bothers to read this) I hope you like it! If I misspell a word, or some of the information in this is incorrect, please tell me.**

**Update: For those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much! I don't think I had to change much in this chapter, but I have a few ideas about how to add some more paragraphs in the story! Thanks again! (sorry it's so short!)  
**

* * *

The tombstone stood lifeless in a neglected corner of the cemetery. When I got a bit closer, I could see a large crack running down the middle, disfiguring the E in Evelyn Reynold's name.

"Hi mum." I whispered, I hadn't come to see her in awhile.

Might as well be now.

There was nothing else to say. I had stopped pouring out my heart to the inanimate object years ago. It never replied, and Clara had always been more than happy to listen to me prattle about trivial things.

So I sat for a few hours, resting my head against the stone. I even allowed a few tears to escape.

The sky had begun to turn a deep mauve. It was time for me to leave.

The streets were empty as always when I walked home. The flickering yellow street lamps cast dark shadows over the sidewalk.

I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around; no one was there, although I heard a muffled cracking noise moments before. Was this some kind of joke?

There was a mist that seemed to get heavier as I walked to my flat. I was thankful that I wasn't very far away.

* * *

_One day, I saw Fred tapping the wireless in different places, and muttering gibberish._

_"Let's see..." He tapped his forehead with his wand, turning one of his eyebrows yellow - I snorted - "What was the password again?"_

_"I dunno." Fred said, "Since we went into hiding, I haven't really kept up all that well."_

_"What are you _doing?_" I asked, baffled. _

_"Potterwatch." He answered, "It's a sort of news channel that Fred, me, and some of our other friends from the Order created."_

_"You know," Fred said, "To keep everyone updated on what's _really _going on in the wizarding world."  
_

_I had finally gotten them to explain to me what "The Order" was - an organization of wizards dedicated to fighting You-Know-Who, the Dark Wizard who had apparently caused all of this fog, freak accidents, and other abnormal things. _

_"So." I had said testily when they explained who You-Know-Who was. "It's his fault that I was sacked."_

_I watched as He tapped the wireless again, this time in a different pattern._

_"Hippogriff!" He said sharply._

_That night, I learned about "Potterwatch". It was a station for wizards that provided news, safety precautions, Harry Potter sightings, and even comic relief. _

_It was amusing to watch Fred chat with the people on the air. (three wizards that night: Kingsley, Lupin, and Lee Jordan were their names)_

_"That's how we almost got caught by the Death Eaters." he explained a few days later, "From Potterwatch."_

* * *

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiing._

That was odd. My telephone had been out for ages.

And I hadn't called anyone to fix it.

"Hello?" I answered, puzzled, "Is someone there?"

No reply. Maybe it was just defective.

Before I could hang it up however, I heard a hiss on the other end.

"Huh?" I blurted out. According to a friend of my mother, I had inherited my father's ability of lacking proper telephone skills. "Who is this?"

No one answered.

I rolled my eyes. Whoever it was, they couldn't use a phone.

Later that night, I was walking to the post office to send a letter that had been laying out on the table for months. For some reason, one of my mother's friends, Rachel's mother, in fact, had wanted to keep in touch with me.

It was only a few blocks away. I never expected to be in any danger.

Something - probably a mere crack in the sidewalk - made me trip on the way. I didn't think much of it, I was always a bit clumsy.

I heard footsteps behind me, and suddenly they stopped.

I stood up cautiously, it was stupid to think that someone was following me. They had probably just gone into their house.

I hoped.

I stumbled around the corner, running my fingers against the worn-out cement wall. I was almost there.

But before I could even reach my destination, a scratchy voice - the voice of my nightmares - muttered, "Stupefy!"

I felt my body freeze. I lost control of it.

I toppled over, and landed in the frosted sidewalk.

"We got her." another deep voice, probably belonging to a man, said.

"Muggles." Lestrange spat, as if he was referring to dung.

Standing over my stunned body, was the man that had haunted my dreams for weeks.

Lestrange.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay there helplessly as Lestrange and the man, tall and blond, with a brutal face, took me into a more secluded part of town.

"Now." Lestrange hissed, "I want you to be a good little Muggle, and tell us where the Weasleys are hiding."

"Who?" I choked, I had never been more scared - or confused - in my life.

The other man hissed, how dare they have to waste time on a Muggle!

_"__Crucio!"_ Lestrange shouted, and pointed a slender piece of wood at me.

Suddenly, all of my nerves were on fire. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, much worse that the time I had fallen down the stairs and broken my ankle. I writhed and screamed on the cold cement, feeling that I would explode.

And then, the pain was gone.

"Now, we'll ask you one more time." the man said, "Where are Fred and George Weasley?"

I gasped, _George! _That's what His name was!

"I don't know." I whispered.

More pain. It seemed even greater this time - if that were possible. This time however, they cast another spell on me, so that my screams were silent. No one would be able to hear me, I thought hopelessly, when the pain ended finally.

"Damn Muggle doesn't know anything, Rowle." Lestrange said.

Rowle scoffed, "Why did the Dark Lord send us on such a meaningless task!"

"Fool! Don't speak of the Dark Lord like that!" Lestrange looked ready to curse him. "He has a plan for everything! Now hurry up and dispose of it so that we can return to the Ministry." He cackled.

"What do I do with it?" Rowle wondered, I could tell that he wasn't very bright.

"Just give it to the dementors." Lestrange said, his voice full of annoyance. "Let's go."

With a crack, they disappeared before my eyes.

I shivered, the spell had worn off, but I could not make a sound. Terror filled me, where was I? It took me a moment to realize that I was shivering, the temperature was declining steadily. Frost collected on the ground next to my head.

Wearily, I sat up into a sitting position. It was impossible to see my surroundings, a thick mist had formed.

I was sure I was going to die. Why else had they left me alone?

I trembled, it was bone chilling.

I could feel something inside of me being drawn out. It felt as if the life was being sucked out of me.

Tears ran down my cheeks. _George, _I thought_, I finally figured out his name, and now I'm going to die. _

Why had he left me anyway? Had he not wanted me anymore? The lump in my chest swelled, until it was hard to breathe. At that moment, I was so filled with hopelessness, that it was hard to remember that I could ever have been happy. That I had even tried. It felt like I was filled with ice.

Slowly, I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Don't go outside," George said, "There are dementors."_

_"What's a dementor?" It was strange seeing him so serious._

_"Horrible monsters." He was smirking now, "You wouldn't want to be kissed by one."_

_"What?"  
_

_"When you're kissed by a dementor." he whispered, "Your soul gets taken out, and your body is just an empty shell."_

_"Worse than death." said Fred._

_I shivered, and George wrapped his arm more tightly around me.  
_

_

* * *

_

When I woke up, I was lying on my bed with a splitting headache.

"You're up." a pink-haired woman walked into the room, her belly was slightly protruding out of the robes she was wearing. I assumed that she was pregnant.

"What are you doing..." I trailed off, the night before flooded into my head, "...in my... apartment?"

She broke off something from what looked like a bar of chocolate. "Eat this."

I took it without saying anything, "Why am I not dead?"

"I found you being attacked by dementors." she looked at me skeptically, "What were you doing Ava?"

"How do you know my name?" I wondered.

Now she looked confused, "Weren't you with George?"

It felt like a weight was slammed into my chest.

George.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, "I promise, It'll make you feel better."

I took a bite. My head cleared, and I suddenly felt very warm.

"My name is Tonks." she said slowly, "We met, but I guess you don't remember it."

I shrugged, and she continued, "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to know that you had your memories erased. I'm really awful at keeping secrets."

Ah, my memory was erased.

I looked up, to see her pointing her wand at my forehead.

"Sorry Ava." she whispered.

I broke down.

"Please!" I sobbed, "Don't! Don't erase my memories again!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. My chest heaved and retched.

"Calm down." said Tonks softly, "It's okay. I won't do anything."

I shuddered, my eyes were starting to hurt.

"Promise me." I managed to choke out.

"Promise." she said, "Although I don't think that George will be happy about this."

After conjuring up a cup of tea - I tried not to gasp at the use of magic - she left me. "I'd better get back home, before Remus discovers I'm missing. Or even worse, my mum." She sighed. "I hate being cooped up inside all day!"

With those words, she was out the door. When I looked out the window, she had vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in a day.  
**

**Ari-Moon: Gah, I'm sorry if it's confusing. Thank you for the review! :3**

**Update 7/22/10: Okay, so it turns out I made a mistake. Amycus Carrow is actually a man... and he's a teacher in Hogwarts during the period of time that my story is set, so I've decided to change him to someone that would make more sense - Thorfinn Rowle, even though I do wish there were more women Death Eaters so that I could use them! Oh well! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone, and your criticism! I hope that people will continue to review and tell me what they think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**I hope you like this chapter, please tell me if I spelled something wrong, or if some of my information was incorrect.**

**-insert standard disclaimer here-**

* * *

_Standing at the door, was a woman with a heart-shaped face, and spiky pink hair.  
_

_"Hello." she said cheerfully, and tripped over the threshold._

_I looked at her, puzzled._

_"Fred? George?" she called._

_They were there at once._

_"Hello, Tonks." said George._

_"Haven't seen you in awhile." Fred said_

_"Your family is safe." she reported, "Don't go to the Burrow just yet, the Death Eaters are still watching."_

_"I'm Tonks, by the way." she directed her attention on me, "You're Ava, right?"_

_"Yes." I smiled, no longer confused, "Would you like some tea?"_

_"That would be lovely." she grinned, "but I'm afraid I have to leave. I'm only stopping by because I was in the area, and their mum asked me to pass on news!" She winked.  
_

_I watched her walk out the door rather clumsily, and then disappear with a crack._

* * *

After my encounter with Tonks, it was hard to find the nerve to get out of bed. In fact, that's all I did for a couple of days. Only getting up to use the restroom or eat.

Of course, Clara put a stop to that.

"Ava Reynold!" she shrieked, "You get out of bed this instant! I don't know what's gotten into you!"

"Leave me alone." I mumbled into my pillow.

She was silent for a moment.

"Are you alright?" she said suddenly, brushing my tangled hair out of my face, "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I'm fine Claire." I said through clenched teeth, why couldn't she just leave me alone?

She didn't reply. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had walked out of the room.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a cup of steaming tea.

I sighed, she wouldn't give up.

As I sipped my tea, Clara talked.

"I'm so worried about you." she said, "I heard from Arnold, and you haven't been to the store in awhile. Your cupboards are completely empty!"

I rolled my eyes, Arnold was the cashier at the tiny grocery store. I should have known that he'd been gossiping to Clara about this.

"Arnold is a prat," I muttered under my breath, "Who can't keep his mouth shut."

"Ava!" she scolded, "Look at yourself! You haven't left the house in days! Look how much weight you've lost!"

"Clara-"

"Ava you're not okay!" she was close to tears now, "The last time I saw you, you looked so confused, and now..." Clara trailed off, when I looked at her, she was crying.

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "I didn't think you were so worried about me."

She just shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." she said, "I meant to come over here to check on you, not make you feel worse."

I was silent. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm coming back over in a few days." she said, "Please take care of yourself Ava."

I watched as she left the room, only getting up when I heard the door close behind her.

It wasn't her business anyway.

* * *

_It was fall - my favorite season. Bundled in my old coat and a gaudy purple scarf that Clara had made for me (she had taken up knitting about a month ago), I walked along the street, enjoying the weather. The air was chilly, and a dense fog seemed to set in as I walked back from getting my last payment at work. The money felt lonely and sparse in my pocket, and I wondered where I could get a job after this. _

_The fog only seemed to get deeper as I walked closer to my flat. A coldness set in my chest as I thought about how I was going to pay the rent, it was unnaturally hopeless. _

When I was hit by this memory, I knew that it was dementors again. Did I really attract them so much?

_I felt weak, it felt harder and harder to move; I was consumed with hopelessness. In a few seconds I was on the ground - probably tripped over something I couldn't see through the fog. _

_As the darkness set in, I wondered about Clara, how she would feel about her best friend becoming another victim of a freak accident, something that had been happening a lot lately. _

_The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was a flash of bright light. _

_Through the darkness, I heard voices. _

_"Think we got to her too late, Fred?" One muttered. _

_"Dunno." said a voice, that I assumed was Fred. "I can feel a pulse." I felt a warm pressure on my wrist. _

_"Hello?" said the other voice, "Can you hear me?" _

_I tried to answer, but couldn't find words. I heard a sigh. _

_"Check the window, George." Fred said. "Are they still out there?" _

_Muffled footsteps, and then. "Yes. That great blond one." _

_Fred cursed. _

_My eyes flickered open, and there was a red-haired boy about my age looking at me.  
_

_I awoke in my flat, with two identical faces staring at me, looking worried. Thinking that something was wrong with my eyes and that I was seeing double, I shook my head. _

_"W-what..." I began, trying to find my voice. "What are you doing in my house?"  
_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of thunder. I lay there in my dim room, wondering what time it was, and when I should be expected to get up. I knew I was being ridiculous. I had bills to pay, I still needed to find a job, and Clara was probably worried sick.

I didn't care. I had been using up the small amount of money that I had inherited from my great-aunt to keep myself from working, what was left of my savings was slowly dwindling, but I couldn't care less.

I knew that I would have to get up sometime.

Listening to the thunder, I fell asleep.

* * *

_"This isn't a house." The one still sitting by me grinned. "More of an over-sized closet!"_

_Who was he, to make jokes at my expense, in my house that he had, to my recollection, not been invited in?_

_"Just tell me what you're doing here and I won't call the police." I tried to keep my voice steady. If they were murderers, or some of the creeps I had been hearing about on the news, I was in trouble. _

_Suddenly, memories of what happened before hit me. _

_"What just happened?" I said quietly. "Why am I not... dead?" _

_"Expecto Patronus." said Fred, the one near the window, simply. "It wards off dementors." _

_I looked at them blankly. _

_"Just..." I trailed off. "Tell me what just happened, please." _

_My whole life changed in that hour. I learned about a magical world that was hidden to people like me - Muggles. How a magical war was causing all of the "freak accidents", and other things in the country that had been recently been blamed on the Prime Minister. _

_"So... you're trying to tell me that you're wizards, who have been running from people who call themselves 'Death Eaters'..." It was hard to find my voice. _

_"And if you don't mind, we would probably be better off staying here for awhile." Said Fred still gazing out the window. "It would only be a few weeks."_

_"Or months." George, the one beside me grinned. "In exchange we can offer you all of the magical protection you need." _

_Was this some kind of joke? "Prove it." I said. _

_"Very well." George said. I watched as he withdrew a stick of wood - a wand? - and pointed it to the kitchen. "Accio!"_

_I watched as my yellow teapot zoomed in, and promptly hit the wall, causing a small dent. _

_"Magic." I murmured. "It's impossible." _

_They let me muse for a few minutes. _

_"They're gone." The boy turned away from the window. "It must be the protective charms we put on here. They can't see anything! I'm Fred Weasley, by the way." He told me. "And this is George." _

_His twin, who had now stood up to retrieve the rogue teapot, grinned at me. _

_"Ava Reynolds." I said. "It's nice to meet you both."  
_

_

* * *

_It was still raining. More than the usual sprinkle.

I pressed my face to the window. I had always loved rain.

I stood up, and walked into the kitchen to make some tea, but when I opened the peeling light yellow cabinet it had disappeared.

Clara probably took it in a vain attempt to get me out of the house.

I sighed, I guess I could go get some more food. Arnold would need the money, and it would give me an excuse to walk in the rain.

I grabbed my coat - a light gray one that went down to my knees - and headed out the door.

As I walked, I started to enjoy myself a bit. The cold wasn't tangible and bone chilling as it had been in the past month, but refreshing.

"Hello Ava." A short, balding man greeted me as I entered the store, "Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Arnold." I grumbled, "I just came to buy some tea."

I walked through the tiny store, running my hands over the worn-out shelves. How long had they been here?

I picked out two packages of my favorite lemon tea, a bag of bread, and a new carton of milk. Arnold rang them up without saying anything.

"Tell Clara I said hi." he said cheerily as I left.

"Right." I replied.

The weight of the brown paper sacks felt comforting in my arms as I walked. To my disappointment, the rain had vanished. Sunlight was now streaming out of the usually gloomy London skies.

An elderly couple passed me. They looked so happy.

"There hasn't been weather like this in a long time." Commented the woman. They were holding hands.

I hated it. How did everyone find the motivation to be so cheerful?

I stormed into my flat, probably crushing the feeble plants that I had failed to grow.

* * *

_"Are you okay?" George asked, his face looked worried._

_"'m fine." I choked, why was I acting like this?_

_"Don't tell me that you'll miss us." he looked amused now._

_I shook my head, keeping my eyes tightly shut. I was a fool to think that he liked me._

_"Y'know," he said, "I don't have to erase your memory."_

_"It's okay." I whispered, "No problem."_

_"I don't want... to erase your memory." he said softly._

_I looked up. A tear escaped and slid down my cheek._

_He wiped the tear off of my cheek with his finger._

_"Why?" I said, "I thought I was boring. I am a Muggle after all."_

_And then he kissed me._

* * *

When I woke up, I had no desire to get out of bed. In fact, I wished that I would just sink into the floorboards.

It had started raining again, more heavily this time.

I sat in bed - it was only 2:30 in the morning - and listened to the thunder.

When I was a child, I had been afraid of the storms. My mother had taught me to love them. Just by counting the seconds between the lightening and thunder. She had turned it into a game.

I reached out into the darkness, looking for the light. I hadn't woken up before dawn in weeks.

Finally my fingers found the cheap plastic switch; the old lamp flickered on.

I climbed out of bed, and walked to the nearest mirror.

What I saw shocked me.

I didn't recognize the girl that stared back at me.

Suddenly, everything started shaking, it took me a moment to realize that it was me. I was trembling.

I realized that this is why Clara was worrying.

* * *

**Update: So, I had realized that I never wrote in how they met! I hope it was okay, and that I did it justice. Haha! Thank you so much for reviewing even though my story is complete! I really appreciate reading your reviews and comments, and criticism even! I hope you enjoy my additions to this chapter, I'll try to put more in later! **

**Please review if you haven't already and tell me what you think! Or even if you have! ;D Thank you!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and by the way, anything in **_italics _**is a dream. Sorry if it was confusing. D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

_The Death Eater chased me along the sidewalk. I remembered seeing him outside my flat once, searching for Fred and George._

_My breathing had become heavy long ago. I couldn't last must longer._

_Where was George when I needed him?_

_Panting, I looked over my shoulder to see the man reach into his robes. The crowd was starting to thin, he was probably reaching for his wand._

_I felt someone grab my arm roughly._

_"Ava!" It was George, he had a pained expression on his face._

_He pulled me close to his side. Suddenly -- before I could even blink -- I felt as if someone was trying to push me through a wall. It was a very uncomfortable sensation. _

_And then, it was over._

_It looked as if we were in a shop of some sort of shop. The windows were boarded, but through the dim light I could see piles of boxes -- some of the names even sounded familiar. _

_"George." I panted, "I'm sorry. I didn't--"_

_"Ava." George interrupted, "What were you thinking?!" _

_"I don't know." I whispered, "I thought that it would be easy enough. I didn't know he was outside." _

_I could detect anger in his silence. He had always been so protective, never letting me set foot outside without him or Fred. _

_We didn't say anything else, after a few minutes we apparated -- I figured this out later -- directly into my flat._

_A few days later, we got another visitor. From what I could see from the kitchen -- I admit I was eavesdropping, George had been avoiding me ever since our encounter with the Death Eater -- it was a balding man, with tufts of fiery red hair, slightly cracked glasses, and shabby robes._

_I watched the man and George mutter for awhile, until suddenly I heard a faint buzzing noise in my ear, that only became louder when I really strained myself to hear what they were talking about. It took me a few moments to realize that someone -- George, probably -- had cast a spell that prevented me from hearing the conversation. _

_This infuriated me, it must have been something they didn't want me to know. Fuming, I walked back to the sink, and began to wash the dishes -- something that I had been neglecting. _

_As I scrubbed, the buzzing became louder and louder. Maybe they were shouting in the other room. _

_There was a sharp pain in my hand. When I pulled it out of the soapy water, there was a large gash in the palm of my hand. A warm stream of blood poured out of the cut, down my wrist, until it was dripping on the floor._

_I screamed._

* * *

**Clara POV**

Someone was banging on the door at four in the morning.

"I'm not interested!" I shouted at the rich mahogany.

They kept persisting.

"Okay! Okay!" I opened the door, and came face to face with Ava.

She looked worse than ever. Worse than when I had come to talk to her a few days ago. Her once lively gray eyes were red and swollen, and her long dark hair was matted and wet. To be honest, it looked like a nest. She was shaking from the cold; she must have walked all the way here in the rain.

"What happened?" I whispered.

She just cried, and embraced me.

"Clara," Ava sobbed into my shoulder, "I don't know what's happening to me!"

"Come inside Ava," I said, "You're soaked."

She walked in without complaining.

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the couch with dry clothes and a steamy glass of earl grey tea.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the tea you like." I told her, "You haven't been over in awhile."

"It's fine." she said, "I like this kind."

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Tomorrow." she said, "Can I please take a shower?"

"Of course." I said, "Would you like to stay at my house for a few days?"

She nodded, and then walked to the bathroom.

I sighed, and picked up her empty teacup.

This would be hard.

* * *

**Ava POV**

I stayed at Clara's house for the next few months.

I took to cleaning up her house while she was working. Clara never had time to do these things. It was nice to have a schedule -- something I never had after I lost my job. I enjoyed having my day layed out in front of me -- even if it was just cleaning.

After a few months, Clara noticed a change in me. Even I noticed.

My skin had lost it's sallow coloring -- probably from getting fed regularly. I had decided to cut my hair short -- it only got in the way when it was long. And I stopped having as many dreams.

But even though I was "better", it still felt as though there was a hole where my heart had once been. I couldn't look at a tea kettle, or even walk past my own apartment without thinking of George.

"It's not fair." I murmured to myself one day, while I dusted off an old dresser. Why couldn't I forget, when it was obvious that he was never coming back?

I got my answer a few days later.

* * *

_"What happened to you?" Fred studied my wound, "It looks pretty deep." _

_"I cut my hand washing the dishes." I said through my teeth. George and his twin had been acting suspicious. _

_Deep in thought, I didn't even see him leave the room._

_"Here we are." he dabbed at the gash on my hand with a strange yellow liquid. I watched as the ragged skin mended itself. _

_"Sorry, there'll probably be a scar." he apologized._

_"s'fine." I replied, "What was that stuff anyway?"_

_"Murtlap Essence." He took out a glass bottle with pale yellow liquid inside, "It works great."_

_I could hear footsteps from the doorway, George walked in the room. _

_"What's going on?" His eyes searched the room, resting on my hand for a moment, and then looking away._

_"Just a little cut." Fred answered, "Nothing to worry about."_

_"Who was that?" I asked._

_George's expression darkened, "No one." he said, "Fred, could I talk to you for a second?" _

_It took more than a second for them to speak -- the buzzing in my ears returned, and every time I tried to go near the doorway, I felt a strange impulse to go clean the doorknobs in the other room._

_It was hopeless, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hear what they were saying. _

_Finally, after I had drank five cups of tea, and started to make dinner, they were finished._

_At the table, I waited and waited for one of them to say something, but they were both somber._

_When I finally had the nerve to ask them what was going on, Fred quickly excused himself. Before George could do the same, I cornered him -- even though we both knew that he could easily escape -- and said, "Okay, what the hell is going on?" _

_He sighed, "Ava... the man visiting today was my father." _

_I nodded my head, "And...?"_

_"He works at the ministry." George said._

_I shrugged, "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"He suggested that we erase your memory." George explained, "To keep you safe."_


	7. Chapter 7

It felt like the wind had been knocked right out of me.

_"What?" I said, "I thought..." I trailed off. George had told me that if we were going to stay together, he wouldn't need to erase my memory._

_"You're leaving." I choked. No, I couldn't cry. Not now._

_He nodded. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." _

_"What am I supposed to do?" I whispered._

_"Just keep living your life." he said, "I'm sure you'll be much happier."_

_No._

_"Why?" Everything was starting to blur, I realized that I was crying. _

_"You're a muggle, Ava. I'm a wizard." he said, "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." _

_"You've really made up your mind, haven't you?" I said._

_Silence._

_He pointed his wand at my forehead, I shut my eyes._

_"I really do love you." he whispered in my ear. I felt his lips press against mine. One last time._

_"I love you too." I said, opening my eyes._

_"Obliviate!" he said sharply. _

_I saw a flash of blue light. _

_And then... nothing._

* * *

It was noon. I had overslept for the first time in ages.

My pillow was soaked. I was shaking with a combination of sadness and rage. I had to get out of the house.

I slipped on some old jeans and a lace blouse that I hardly ever wore, and stepped out into the cool weather.

The sun was shining today -- something that didn't happen often in London. It seemed more cheerful than usual. There seemed to be more people outside.

I spotted a few people dressed in the long robes that Fred and George usually sported. One of them walked up to me -- he was a jolly-looking wizard, with a long beard.

"Even muggles should rejoice!" he exclaimed, "The dark lord has perished!"

_The Dark Lord has perished._ I thought. So it was all over. No more dementors in the street, or Death Eaters. Over.

I couldn't help but think of George. Was he happy?

I hoped so.

It was impossible to go back outside. I decided to take a walk to clear my head.

Somehow -- probably out of habit -- I passed my old neighborhood. The one I had abandoned for the comfort of Clara's house.

I saw Arnold in his shop, serving hoards of bustling customers. The store was fuller than I had seen it in years.

Even the muggles looked happier today. Even though most of them had no idea what was going on.

I found myself passing my apartment. How long had it been since I left?

About two months.

To my surprise, the door was unlocked.

I cautiously walked inside, hoping there was no theif there to greet me.

Instead, standing in the living room, I came face to face with a tall man with familiar red hair, and horn-rimmed glasses.

* * *

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked, flustered.

He smiled weakly, "I've come to retrieve you. Ava, right?"

I nodded, "Who are you?"

"Percy Weasley." he said, his voice sounded heavy with sadness. Or grief.

"Weasley." I said, "I know that name."

"I need your help, Ava." he said wearily, "George is a mess."

I shook my head, "I'm sure he's fine. Didn't you hear? The Dark Lord is dead."

"You don't understand." Percy whispered, "Fred has died. I'm afraid some of it is my fault."

"What?" my voice was even softer than his, "What did you say?"

"Fred is dead." he repeated, it looked like he was about to burst into tears, "He was killed during the battle."

I collapsed into a chair, "Battle." I repeated.

"I'm afraid I don't have much time." he said, "Would you please come with me?"

I sighed, "Alright. But I can't guarantee that It'll work."

* * *

The Burrow was a strange house. It looked like if it weren't for the magic that was probably holding it up, It would be in pieces. (which was probably the case)

We were greeted by a short woman at the door. "Percy!" she said, "Where have you been?"

And then she directed her attention on me. A look of understanding washed across her face.

"Hello dear." she said pleasently, "I'm Mrs. Weasley. You can call me Molly if you want."

"Ava Reynold." I said.

There was a crowd of people gathered around the poor kitchen table, muttering among themselves. Some had red hair -- they were probably related to the Weasleys somehow -- but there was also a beautiful blonde-haired woman, and a boy with messy black hair.

A few of the people were staring at me with a peculiar expression on their face. I felt the need to exit the room.

"George is in the other room." Percy whispered to me, "I'll show you."

He led me through a doorway, into a dim room that was lit by oil lamps hanging from the wall.

Percy gestured to a lump on the couch. When I turned around to ask him what I was supposed to do, he had disappeared.

Trembling (probably from all the pent-up emotions), I took a step closer. I could barely make out George's face. It looked different from what I had remembered. More creases, maybe.

"George?" I whispered.

The lump did not stir.

I sighed, and knelt in front of the couch. This wouldn't be easy.

I shook his shoulder a bit, "George!" I hissed.

"Mmph." he said, his eyes flickered open. "What d'you want mum?"

I watched as his brown eyes went from agravated, to shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Why can't you cast a decent memory charm?" I retorted.

He smiled wearily, "I've never been good at that sort of thing."

"I'm glad." I said.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but suddenly we were both crying.

We sat there for awhile. George's head resting against my shoulder, me soaking his hair with tears.

"Love you." he whispered against my shirt.

"Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: That's the ending, I think I'm going to write an epilogue! Please tell me what you though **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here's the epilogue! :D Thank you for the reviews, and I'm glad you liked the fanfiction. I'd like to "dedicate" this epilogue to my amazing fan, Edwardstruelove11. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. :D**

It took George awhile to get over the fact that his twin was dead. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night -- he always slept on the couch, not wanting to go into his old bedroom -- he would wake up screaming. Just like I had once.

He had started to slack off, and after a almost year of not setting foot in his joke shop, Ginny and I decided to intervene.

_"George." Ginny's firm voice sounded unusually loud__ in the quiet room. We were both worried; Percy's attempt at bringing me back only roused him from the couch for a couple of days. He then retreated back to the living room -- not the room that he had once shared with Fred._

_"Mmph." The stationary lump on the couch replied._

_"George." I whispered, "You can't do this forever."_

_No response. I wasn't really expecting any; his whole family had already said the same thing._

_"What about the joke shop?" Ginny said, I could see a trace of a smile on her face, even in the dim lighting, "Fred wouldn't want--"_

_"I don't care!" he shouted, "Everyone keeps saying about what 'Fred would want'! What about if I don't bloody want to!" _

_This made the words that were in the back of my mouth evaporate. I didn't want him to be unhappy. However, George's words did not stop Ginny._

_"You're right," she said, "who cares? Just that you and Fred worked for years to get in buisness... and now you're just letting it go down the drain, right? Why should I care?"_

_He was silent for a few minutes, "I'll think about it."_

I just about worshiped Ginny after that. Her final attempt worked. With the help of all of us: Ginny and I, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur, and Hermione -- Charlie was absent from this because of work -- George returned to his shop.

To everyone's surprise -- except for Ron, maybe -- one of the more helpful workers in Fred and George's shop had been keeping it running.

"Sales rose since you-know-who is gone!" the over-perky sales girl said, I would have to keep an eye on her... "People have been asking where you are for months!"

To my surprise, George actually looked happy. A small grin spread across his gaunt face -- the first time in too long, "Blimey." he whispered, "Are you serious?"

She grinned. I would definitely have to keep an eye on her.

George wrapped his arm around my shoulder, to my delight. My heart never stopped fluttering whenever he touched me, even though it had been almost one year since we were reunited. The day he vowed to never let me out of his sight.

_"I thought I wouldn't be able to go in there." _he had told me later, _"Too much grief... but to my surprise. It actually made me pretty happy."_

Soon he started to go back to work. It only took him an hour to clean out the back room -- magic had never ceased to amaze me -- and it only took him a week to work up the courage to start living there again. However Ginny did it, I will never know.

One night, a few months after we had made a small home in the back of the joke shop, and his family had stopped being as concerned, I remember asking him before we fell asleep that night, "Are you happy?"

It was a pretty stupid question. Except for when Fred was still alive, George had never looked better, "Why wouldn't I be?" he mused, "I'm in love with the most beautiful woman that I've ever met."

I flushed, "Oh, stop."

He only grinned, and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

He was finally happy.

* * *

A few years later, after Ginny and Harry had finally found time to have a wedding -- I was one of her bridesmaids, to my surprise, Ginny and I had become best friends -- I was coming back from visiting Clara. She was delighted that I had finally found a man in my life. And kept bothering me about when we would get married.

To tell the truth, I had no idea. It was obvious that George wanted to be with me forever, he had made that clear from the day I found him. But I wasn't sure if he had even thought of marriage. I had never been one to care myself, marriage had never worked too well for my mum -- dad had left her as soon as he realized she was pregnant with me. Besides, he had given me a family... and his love. What more could I possibly want?

When I stepped through the door, the lights were off. Wishing for electricity instead of the magical lighting that Fred and George had set up for once, I tripped through the colorful displays, until I had gotten through to our small "home" in the back.

"Hello?" I said softly, was something wrong?

"Ava." George's equally soft voice answered in the darkness. He must have been planning something, because suddenly the lights came on, and I realized that the room was decorated with beautiful lights that were probably lit by some sort of spell. I had never seen anything like it.

With the light dancing in his eyes, George held out a ring. It was simple, only a gold band. I loved it right away.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it sooner..." he trailed off, "But since Harry and Ginny's wedding, I've been thinking..."

I waited patiently, not quite sure what he was going to say.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

I answered his question by pulling him to me by the collar of his shirt, and kissing him passionately. He responded, as always, pulling me closer and snogging me until I had to pull away to catch my breath.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." he said, and slipped the gold ring on my finger. It shrank to fit my finger perfectly.

"Oh George." I said, happily, "It's beautiful."

He smiled, "I thought you would like it."

* * *

Our wedding was small, and casual. As promised -- apparently Fred's idea -- everyone was allowed to wear jeans if they wished. I didn't mind, even though Clara had forced me into a lacy white number -- apparently the exact one that my mother had worn to her wedding, why she gave it to Clara I did not know.

"It was to keep you from throwing it away." Clara had explained, "You never enjoyed lacy things."

George opted for a tux, just to go along with it.

My bridesmaids were Clara, Ginny, and Hermione. I couldn't choose one as my maid of honor. I loved them all equally.

What I remember most was the flowers. Fleur had charmed the columns of the small church -- Clara had insisted on a Catholic wedding -- to have extravagant-looking white roses weaving up the sides.

"Your muggle friend won't notice." she spoke to me in her heavy french accent, and then waved me away, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

When I was a little girl, I had never thought much about my wedding day. Seeing how it had worked out for my mum, I had never been too fond of them.

I had never expected the joy. And the feeling of love between George and myself. Although I could have sworn he had somehow used magic to speed up the sermon -- "Muggles always take too long." he had told me once. Or maybe it was the fact that I was enjoying myself.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Before the preacher could say anything more, George swept me up into a kiss. My new family snickered and laughed. I had never been more happy in my life.

A few months after my honeymoon, I had become pregnant.

Instead of shocked like I thought he would be, George was ecstatic. Even though I hadn't expected to have children with him this early, I was delighted.

* * *

"So." George said one night. I was perched on the end of our bed, and he had come to sit down beside me, "Are you happy, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Delighted." I giggled, "Thank you for asking... Mr. Weasely."

I had never been more sure of my future. For the thousandth time, he pulled me close, our lips meeting.

"Good." he said.

It was the beginning of the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of have the feeling that it was a little too mushy at the end... sorry. D: But I haven't updated in so long I didn't want to put it off any longer. To those of you who have been waiting for this (if anyone is) I'm really sorry for putting this off for so long. Please tell me what you think (flaming is acceptable, as long as there is a reason xD). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters... except for Clara and Ava. :D  
**


End file.
